


Center Stage

by BabydollGrimes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e15, M/M, Sam In Panties, Sam in heels, Sam in lipstick, Sam/Dean relationship, Wincest - Freeform, kind of cross dressing, not a crossdressing kink, rewrite of an episode, wincest-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollGrimes/pseuds/BabydollGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was rewatching the episode Tall Tales when we first meet the trickster and I was thinking, what if Gabe had shown Sam laying on the bed instead of two hot women? So I set my mind to work and came out with this gem. This is my first work so please don't bash. It was just a quick little fic that I might write more chapters of if I think of any good ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Center Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first fic ever posting on here and so I hope you like it. I think it's great but hey, I'm the one that wrote it so.

He had the stake in his hand looking to go find the trickster up the stairs. He heard some music coming form a room behind him so he pushed the door open and looked in. There was a round red bed center stage, with a goofy disco ball hanging above it. On one side there was a couch with some ugly print, two sets of doors either side of the bed, two lava lamps on little tables one both sides of the bed as well, and a stupid chalk board with the alphabet on the top behind the bed. Laying on the bed was... "Sammy?" Dean called out. Now it wasn't just a normally clothed Sam, no. He was just in these cute little red lacy panties. Dean could feel his dick getting immediately hard. 

He never told anyone, for obvious reasons, that ever since Sam was 14 his feelings for him got less and less, brotherly. He really noticed Sam for the first time when he was about 14 almost 15. His muscles had just started to really fill out and his awkward lanky limbs finally fit his body. Ever since that day Dean had started to kind of drift away from Sam to make sure he didn't get too close just in case something big happened Dean could control himself better than if he'd let himself love Sam and be close. He also thinks that's the reason Sam didn't consult Dean before he left for college was because he had distanced himself.

It was hard being on the road with Sam again with all of his repressed feelings coming back to him. So now here he is standing on the stairs of a college auditorium with his (not actually)kid brother laid out in front of him basically on a silver platter. He started going down the stairs still wanting this so badly to actually be Sam. He knows it's not, Sam's right outside the door waiting and listening. He knows it's not Sam but he wants with all his heart for it to be. 

"He's a peace offering" the trickster's sudden voice startled Dean. He quickly pointed his stake at the him. "You know, it doesn't take a genius to see the way you look at him. I mean, sure he's your brother but with the life you live, who could blame you?" Deans heart rate increased. He knew Sam could hear all of this. 'Great, just when things between Sam and I weren't that bad you have to go and say this shit' He thought to himself. "You know Dean, I like you. So this is my gift to you. 10 minutes with your 'brother' here and I'll leave. Just give me enough time to ditch this town and move on to the next." Dean started shifting his weight from foot to foot.  
"Come on Dean," he heard Sam but there was a bit of an echo this time. He turned around and he saw that the trickster had made a second Sam appear from no where this one was wearing black lacy panties with stockings and guarders and some black high heels. He also had on some gorgeous bright red lipstick that looked drop dead perfect on him. And oh god was Dean actually thinking about letting this happen? "Come on Dean," the one in red said. "Please? We- I know how much you really want this. Come here and let me give you a kiss." He could feel his feet start to move but can't remember telling them to start. He jumped up on to the stage. He was just standing there for a second. 'What the hell am I doing?' He started thinking to himself, but the Sam in red walked up behind him and started grabbing at his waist and ass while kissing his neck while the other walked up to his front and started grabbing at his crotch and kiss him, and God he'd have to be lying if he said he didn't start melting. God all the times he imagined one Sam was heaven enough but two? He let out a quiet 'Sammy' and started really kissing back the one in front of him. When the Sam that was holding him from behind started to slowly undo Dean's belt he lost his mind. His knees buckled and the Sam in front caught him. Dean was out of breath when the one in the back leaned up to him rubbing his dick between Dean's ass cheeks and whispered "Come on baby, not gonna give up so easily are we?"

Dean turned and looked at him and shook his head. "Not giving up baby, your just too hot I can't keep my cool." That got a chuckle from the Sam behind him. He turned and looked for the other Sam but he was just gone into thin air, or so Dean thought for a second. He looked down when he felt someone grab at his dick. The Sam with the pretty red lipstick on.

And today he thought it'd be a good day to wear white boxers. Why? Oh you know nothing bad should happen today it'll be all good. Plus when did it even matter? No one ever saw his boxers anyway. So when the Sam with the beautiful red lips got down on his knees and started mouthing Dean on his boxers he then realized 1) just how hard he really was, and 2) how much he was going to beg Sam to let him do laundry next time. While the second Sam was working his way all over Dean's boxers the first one was working at leaving little red hickeys all over Dean's neck and shoulder. When the second Sam finally decided to take Dean's cock into his pretty little mouth was when Sam, the real Sam, and Bobby decided it was about time they walked in to back Dean up and make sure he was okay. He didn't realize until later that he was probably the reason they walked in seeing as he was screaming Sam's name. So It just so happened at that exact moment the second Sam was down on his knees sucking Dean's cock and the other had his hands under Dean's shirt pulling it up and leaving open mouthed kisses all over him. Dean hadn't realized at first that they'd walked in seeing as he had his hand tangled in the Sam on the floors hair and his other was reaching behind him grabbing at the other fake Sam's dick. He didn't hear them and he was only saying Sam's name. No rational thoughts to think of saying 'Oh god' or 'harder' just Sam.

Sam, the real one, had instantly been turned on. He too, had never really had just brotherly feelings towards Dean. I mean, come on. Have you seen the man? It didn't help that ever since Sam was a baby he was brought up thinking Dean was some kind of superhero who was indestructible, perfect in every way, and could face anything. And you wonder why the good guy always gets the girl. Well it's because they are hotter than fire.

Sam's not gay, per say, it's just Dean. He doesn't like boys, he likes Dean. Sam looked over at Bobby and then back at Dean. He got jealous. He wanted to be down on his knees giving Dean head. He wanted to be kissing up his body to leave marks. They saw the trickster leaving the other side of the auditorium and decided not to let Dean acknowledge that they were even there. As they were running away Sam heard the most gorgeous sound in the entire world.  
Dean let out a sharp loud moan along with a really long outstretched "Sam" as he came hard and fast down his 'brothers' throat. He made the word Sam sound as if it were twenty letters long. He was hot. Really, physically warm. He looked over towards the doors hoping that Bobby and Sam hadn't just heard him. Well as long as Sam didn't that's fine. Bobby knew about Dean's feelings towards Sam. When he first started getting them he told Bobby. Dad wouldn't understand, he probably would have skinned Dean alive, but Bobby understood. He told Dean that it was okay. With the life they were given its not their fault. They aren't allowed to find love other that maybe some family and he had. He told him he was lucky in the least of things.

When he looked at the doors however he noticed something that made his heart drop. The door that Sam was standing by was ajar a little bit. 'Oh god. What if he saw? What if he and Bobby both saw? Where are they?' He started to try to push away from the Sam's that were still currently fighting back and forth for his attention. "Hold on for a sec okay Sam-s?" He made an awkward bit to try to acknowledge the fact that there are in fact two Sam's. When he tried to push away the one in the black, guarders, stockings and heels stood up and grabbed his arm and pushed him down on the bed.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said "but you ain't going anywhere. Not until we're done with you." Dean's dick wanted to get hard again, it was trying to, but after his recent orgasm it wasn't going to let it. The Sam in red got up and behind the bed so he could watch as the one in black kicked off his heels and got on top of Dean straddling his hips with his legs. He started kissing Dean smearing his lipstick all over Dean's lips and started to rub Dean's dick again. He was getting down to try to take Dean's cock into his mouth again when suddenly Sam, the real Sam, tapped on his shoulder and then the Sam in red suddenly disappeared and the one in black got in a quick smirk and wink before he too, disappeared. The real and only Sam left looked down at Dean. Dean sat up and frantically tried to pull up his pants and boxers when Sam suddenly stopped him. "No way am I letting you get away with that." Sam said.

"Sammy please. It's not what it looks like I swear I didn't enjoy it in the slightest." Dean was begging and pleading with Sam to forgive him when Sam spat "Your going to have sex with me and it isn't even the real me?" Dean stopped and just looked up at Sam. Was he? Was he jealous that Dean just got a blow job from Sam but not the real Sam? He started standing up again when Sam pushed him back down. "No Dean. You've been a naughty boy, now I've got to punish my big brother." Dean tried to get something out but was cut off by Sam kissing him hard. "Naughty naughty boy Dean."

"What about Bobby?" Dean asked. Surely they weren't going to actually go through with this while Bobby is still here.

"Told him to go back to the room. Said I'd come take care of you." Dean had a wave of heat flow through him when Sam had said he was going to take care of Dean.

For a split second Sam's demeanor changed getting super sweet and fluffy so he could ask "is this okay?" Dean nodded fiercely and grabbed Sam into a rough kiss. "Oh hell yeah Sammy. You bet." They did it right there in that high school auditorium, center stage.

 

About an hour later they walked back to the hotel room, seeing as Bobby and Sam only took the impala Bobby drive it back so they had to walk. As they were walking back they were holding hands. For a second Sam walked in front of Dean and cut him short. He took his other hand in his and rocked back on his heels. Right when Dean was about to ask Sam what he was doing Sam leaned in and kissed him. During the kiss Sam had interlocked their fingers seeing as he was only holding Dean's hands the same way he did when he was five. While kissing and holding hands Dean took his arms and pushed them back as to bring Sam's body closer to his. He let go of Sam's hands and for a second Sam was ready to pull away and ask why when Dean wrapped them around his back. Sam fallowed suit and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. They stood there for about a minute or two when Sam pulled away and whispered in Dean's ear "I love you De." Dean responded back immediately with  
"I love you too sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. If you want to give kudos then please feel free ❤️


End file.
